spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia Cordova (Monsters, Inc.)
'Sofia the First '(born 2002) is a little princess of Enchancia from Sofia the First and Monsters Inc. franchise. She is voiced by Ariel Winter. She played Big Bird in Brisbane River and Bulimba Creek She is a 8’2 feet tall large yellow bird. She played Cinderella in Sofiarella (1950) she is a blue princess. She played Daisy in Super Flik Bros. She is a princess of Sarasaland. She played Mike Wazowski in Junior Princesses, Inc. She is a one eyed green monster. She played Dot in A Cartoon Anime’s Life She is a pink flying ant She played Princess Atta in A Mike Wazowski’s Life (1998) (I❤️Movies Style) She is a purple ant. She played Elmo in Princess Peach Northbound (Sesame Street) She is a red monster. Portrayals * Sofia is played by Princess Toadstool in Princess Toadstool the First * Sofia is played by Dot in Dot (A Bug’s Life) the First * Sofia is played by Princess Atta in Princess Atta the First * Sofia is played by Mildred Hubble in Mildred Hubble the First * Sofia is played by Isabel in Princess Isabel the First * Sofia is played by Peach in Princess Peach the First Spouse * Mike Wazowski (September 2015-current) * Flik (Ex-Spouse formerly) * Prince James (Ex-Spouse formerly) * Bungo (Jungle Junction) (2019 formerly) Friends * Rex (Toy Story) * Nemo * Princess Peach * Flik * Vanellope Von Schweetz (1st best friend) * Angie (Shark Tale) (2nd best friend Family * Mike Wazowski (Husband, Only with toys and on the Internet) Film appearances * The Greatest Showman (Cartoon Version) Films Rating * Monsters, Inc. (2001) U * Monsters University (2013) U * Scare Floor Massacre (2022) 18 * Wazowski (2023) PG * Cordova: a Monsters, Inc. story (2024) PG Fate * When Sofia meeting Mike Wazowski in the Pixar Animation Studios. Listed as * SIX Hermione Granger Exchange Romances * Buzz Lightyear (Ex-Boyfriend) * SpongeBob SquarePants (character) (Ex-Boyfriend) * Bungo (Jungle Junction) (Ex-Boyfriend) * Mike Wazowski (Husband) * Woody (Ex-Boyfriend) * Prince James (Ex-Boyfriend) * Flik (Ex-Boyfriend) Voiced by * Ariel Winter (2012-2018) * Sissy Spacek (2001-present) * Zendaya (2017 remake) * Brittany Snow (Scare Floor Massacre and Wazowski) * Aubrey Plaza (Cordova: a Monsters, Inc. story) Gallery Main Article: Sofia Cordova (Monsters, Inc.)/Gallery Category:Purple Characters Category:Lavender Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Mike Wazowski and Sofia Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princesses Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Mothers Category:Characters voiced by Sissy Spacek Category:Characters Voiced By Brittany Snow Category:Transferred Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Scare Floor Massacre Characters Category:Wazowski Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters voiced by Zendaya Category:Cute characters Category:Characters That Got Separated From Their Friends & Family Category:Characters in the Mildred Hubble Stack Exchange Category:Characters in Johnny Depp World-Class Stack Exchange Category:Characters in the Bella Ramsey Stack Exchange Category:2002 births Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Pentagonists Category:Majors Category:Minors Category:Flik and Sofia Category:Characters voiced by Alicia Vikander Category:Bungo and Sofia Category:Woody and Sofia Category:Buzz Lightyear and Sofia Category:SpongeBob SquarePants and Sofia Category:James and Sofia Category:Characters voiced by Aubrey Plaza